


Butterflies

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: When Raphael smiles at him, he finally understands what people mean when they say they feel butterflies in their stomachs, because he feels them too.Yes, he may have a crush on Raphael. No, he doesn’t know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> There's hardly enough content about them around, time to change it!

When Raphael comes to Ignatz, asking for help with his brawler exam, he isn’t able to say no to him.

No matter how much he tries to tell him that there must be someone more qualified than him to help – because let’s be frank, he isn’t exactly great at brawling – nothing manages to dissuade him.

“But you’re my friend!” he says, “I’m more at ease when I’m with you.”

He even gives him those puppy eyes that only he manages to make, and well… Ignatz isn’t able to resist.

“All right, Raphael, I’ll help you.”

In a matter of seconds, he’s engulfed by Raphael’s strong arms, as the other lifts him up in the air.

“Thank you so much, Ignatz! I’m so happy we’ll get to spend some time together!” he says, and despite everything Ignatz can’t help but to smile. His happy attitude has always been contagious after all.

“Awesome! I’ll see you after classes!” Raphael adds when they hear the ring bell. It’s time to go.

Ignatz timidly waves at Raphael as he walks away, and only when he’s out of earshot he allows the sigh that he had in his throat to come out; after everything, he’s still so kind to him. How?

He supposes he could use this chance to make up for the pain he has caused him, even though he doubts anything will ever be enough for that.

Yes, he can do this. How many theoretical concepts could be behind something like brawling, after all?

… Turns out, there are many theoretical concepts behind brawling.

Ignatz cannot help but to be flabbergasted at the quantity of material Raphael has to memorize. Thinking about it, it makes sense, considering that brawling is a precise discipline with a focus on the human body.

“Do you have to study all of this?” he asks, pointing at the stack of books all over Raphael’s desk.

“Yep!” the other replies, as enthusiastic as ever.

Well, this will take some time.

First things first, they need to put in order all the materials. Ignatz knows that Raphael isn’t that messy of a person, but he also isn’t exactly tidy as well.

Putting everything in order will help him memorize things better, because he’ll learn them in the order they’re supposed to be learned, and not just reading from one book to another without any logic.

“Ignatz, you’re so smart! I didn’t even think about that.”

It isn’t the first time Raphael showers Ignatz with praise – he’s always done that – and by now he should be used to it, and yet he can’t help but to get flustered every single time. Even the simplest things become wonderful and special for Raphael.

“I-I… Thank you, Raphael.”

Once they’re done with that, they begin to actually study.

Ignatz knows Raphael well, and he knows what he’ll need in order to memorize everything. First of all, he’ll need to hear the same concept more than once; that isn’t a problem: Ignatz will repeat everything until he memorizes it. Secondly, he needs someone to keep him focused, as he tends to get distracted pretty easily; that also he can do. Thirdly, and maybe this is the most important things… snacks. Many snacks.

If there’s something everybody knows about Raphael, is that he gets hungry pretty fast, and of course, it’s harder to think on an empty stomach, right? That’s why, before he got there, Ignatz decided to make a stop in the dining hall to take some food with him.

Of course, Raphael gives him a big smile and hugs him tightly when he finds out.

“Oh, you’re such a great friend!”

Ignatz doesn’t necessarily agree, however it is nice hearing those words from Raphael.

There are a few hiccups at first, but they soon settle in a comfortable rhythm. It helps that they’ve known each other since practically forever, so Ignatz is able to understand when Raphael needs to hear something again, or when he’s in need of a pause.

Surprisingly, they're done with one and a half books already when it’s time for Ignatz to go.

“You’re such a good teacher! I knew you had it in you!” Raphael exclaims, which makes Ignatz awkwardly chuckle.

“You think so?”

“I know so! I’m so glad I asked you,” Raphael continues, “Besides, we got to spend some time together! Isn’t it nice?”

“Yes, it is,” Ignatz admits in the end.

Despite the guilt he can’t help but to feel when it comes to Raphael… he does genuinely like his company. To be quite honest, he misses those childhood days that they’d spend together outside, playing in the fields.

Those were happy days…

By the time Ignatz goes back to his room, it’s already late, and he has also promised Raphael to help him further.

When he closes the door behind him, he finally releases the sigh he’s been holding on his way back. He really should begin to learn how to say no to Raphael, but why shouldn’t he help a friend in need?

Friend… does he really deserve to be considered his friend? He isn’t sure of it, however he has to account for Raphael’s point of view as well. Besides, he would lie if he said that he doesn’t want to be close to him.

Even as he tries to get some sleep he cannot stop thinking about the other.

He’s always been bigger than average, but he grew up so much since the last time they saw each other. He looks so strong now, but what gets Ignatz the most is his smile: it’s still as bright and pure as it once were. When Raphael smiles at him, he finally understands what people mean when they say they feel butterflies in their stomachs, because he feels them too.

Yes, he may have a crush on Raphael. No, he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

There are too many thoughts in his mind, and Ignatz isn’t able to keep up with all of them. He’s always been a worrier, he always overthinks, but he can’t help it; he’s tried to stop, but it never works.

Sleep doesn’t come at all, and Ignatz spends the entire night thinking about Raphael.

The next day he’s visibly tired and people notice it, Raphael included.

He’s just about to head outside when he stops him.

“Where are you going, Ignatz?”

“O-oh! Raphael…” Ignatz says, surprised that he hasn’t even heard his approach, “I’m heading out. I’m on weeding duty today.”

“So am I! We can go together.”

“… Sure.”

They walk in silence; even Raphael seems less chatty than usual today. Turns out he’s just trying to understand what is bothering Ignatz. In the end, however, he has to give up, and he asks:

“Ignatz, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired that’s all.”

“Why didn’t you tell the professor about it? I’m sure he would’ve left you off the hook this time around.”

“I know, but…”

Here it is, that feeling that oh so often takes hold of him, that sensation of not being fit for any of this. If he asked to be replaced, he would’ve felt even more useless than usual.

In a moment, Raphael’s arm is around his shoulders, snapping him out of those thoughts.

“Don’t worry, I can take care of it while you rest!”

This is exactly what Ignatz didn’t want to happen, but he _is_ tired… And Raphael’s offer sounds very alluring…

“If you’re sure, I’d be much grateful.”

“Of course I’m sure! Anything for my friend!”

_Friend_. It sounds so good when it comes from Raphael’s lips.

Ignatz can’t help but to smile.

“Thank you… friend.”

When he wakes up, he’s in his room. What… how…

Did he pass out?

“Oh, you’re awake!”

Ignatz almost jumps out of his bed from the surprise. He wasn’t expecting to see Raphael here.

“What happened?”

“Oh, nothing bad! You fell asleep while I was weeding, and when I was done and went to wake you up, huh…” he chuckles, scratching the back of his neck, “I felt too bad at the idea of waking you up, so I carried you to your dorm.”

At those words, Ignatz smiles; he can feel the butterflies again.

“Thank you Raphael, that was very sweet of you.”

Raphael stays with him some more, just to make sure that he’s actually fine, but then he has to leave to report to the professor, and Ignatz is alone in his room again.

Raphael is always so kind towards him… but he shouldn’t make a big deal out of this: that’s just how Raphael is as a person, it’s not like he’s reserving this special treatment to him and him alone.

He should stop thinking about this, it’s bad for his health, and luckily, this time he’s so tired that he actually manages to fall asleep without any problem.

Of course, his last thoughts are about Raphael.

From that day, Ignatz tries to focus exclusively on helping Raphael in his studies, something that he manages quite well.

He can’t be anything but happy when Raphael manages to repeat word by word the passages that he has to memorize, when he nods in understanding when Ignatz explains the most difficult parts. He’s working so hard that he can’t help but to be proud of him.

Eventually, the day of the much feared exam arrives, and Ignatz is right there, with the intent of cheering Raphael on until he has to step inside the exam’s class.

“You’re sure you remember everything?” he asks. Maybe he’s feeling a little anxious – he’s always been a worrier.

“Don’t worry Ignatz. You’ve been such a great teacher that I’m sure I’ll do amazing!” Raphael replies.

At least one of them is calm.

When it’s time for Raphael to go inside, he turns towards Ignatz one last time, smiling and raising a fist towards him.

“I’ll make you proud!”

Ignatz believes him.

How much time has already passed? Ignatz doesn’t know.

The only thing he knows is that he’s been walking back and forth right in front of the class this whole time, trying to let off all the tension he’s feeling.

He believes in Raphael, he knows he can do it, but he still can’t help it but to worry a bit. He wants Raphael to succeed, to thrive – it’s what he deserves.

He’s startled when he hears the door slam open, and a radiant Raphael comes out of it.

“Ignatz! I made it!”

In a moment, he scoops his small friend in his arms. He’s laughing, and soon Ignatz follows suit.

“Raphael! You truly did it! I’m so proud of you”, he says, truly happy and proud. He did so well.

He’s about to ask something – he wants the details – but he can’t. Why? Because his mouth is suddenly occupied with something else, namely Raphael, who has just pressed their lips together for a kiss. A kiss.

_Raphael’s kissing him._

Ignatz’s mind goes blank. He cannot think anymore.

The only thing he registers is how softly Raphael’s moving, so different from his more unsubtle behaviour, and… how much he likes it.

Here they are again, the butterflies. There are so many that Ignatz feels like he might explode, but he doesn’t; he’s still here, he’s still alive, and he’s kissing Raphael. This is truly happening.

When they pull away, Raphael looks bright in his joy; it’s blinding. Compared to him, Ignatz must look like a burnt tomato.

“W-why did you do it?”

“Huh?” Raphael begins to reply, looking perplexed, “Because I like you and I wanted to.”

It’s such a simple answer that it astonishes Ignatz. Of course, there is no other explanation: Raphael works on instinct, he doesn’t waste time overthinking things like Ignatz, which means that his actions are genuine – they always have been.

“Why? You don’t like it?”

Ignatz almost laughs at that insinuation.

“No, I like it… and I like you”, he admits then, despite all the thoughts that are circulating in his head, his voice merely a whisper, but Raphael manages to catch it.

“I’m so glad to hear it!”

Ignatz can’t help but to chuckle as he gets closer, leaning in for another kiss – now that he’s gotten a taste, he wants more.

He thought this was going to be more difficult; not even in his wildest fantasies he would’ve thought that he was going to end up with Raphael like this.

Turns out, this is actually easy, very easy and _very good._


End file.
